Cyber
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: After Alcatraz, the X-Men discover Scott's not really dead. He comes back, and finds that the only comfort for him is online...One SHOT and don't blame me...it's Wanda W's fault really it is.


CYBER

Okay I don't own them – and you can blame Wanda W for this one too…not my usual pairings by any means but fun to write.

He looked at the computer and glared at his buddy list. She still wasn't on. He really needed to relax tonight and Miriah554 really was easy to talk to. It was getting almost like an obsession. He knew she lived somewhere on the east coast and worked the same hours he did because she was usually online when he was. They never talked about real life, but they talked about anything and everything else.

His computer beeped and he grinned as the little smiley face next to her name lit up.

"Hey." He typed.

"Hey yourself. Bad day at work." He chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah – my boss was a total jerk, chewed me out for something I couldn't help, I swear I wanted to KILL him."

"Maybe you should have…" He grinned.

"Yeah – maybe, tight assed pain in my ass."

"He's that bad."

"OH my GOD the man doesn't know the meaning of the word relax."

"I know that feeling, I've got this girl that works for me that drives me insane, never does anything right, always argues with me…I wish I could fire her sometimes but it's not my call."

"Forget real life – please it SUCKS…" She dropped a couple smiley faces behind it.

"Okay…so what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Vegging in front of my computer as much as possible." He grinned as he read it. She was so laid back.

"Me too – the place is quiet this weekend so I don't have a whole lot to do."

"All alone huh?"

"Yeah…just me, a bottle of Jack…and someone fun to chat with." HE grinned.

"Bottle of Jack – now THAT sounds like a plan."

He poured himself another glass and leaned back in his chair, his ruby glasses giving the computer screen a reddish glow.

"I'll be right back… I think I know where there's a couple of those bottles stashed…afk a sec." He grinned as he waited for her to get back. He could hear people moving around in the mansion but he just didn't CARE tonight. Miriah554 had been his almost constant companion since he'd gotten back from Alkali Lake and found out about Jean. Most of the mansion's residents just avoided him, they didn't know what he wanted or needed from them. He'd had four kids in the Danger Room today with Jubilee, trying to train them, but she'd wanted to do things HER way, not the RIGHT way. The argument had been explosive – in more ways than one. He'd really lost his temper with her, something he hadn't done since Jean died.

He drained the glass again. Things had been getting interesting in chat and he wasn't sure where this was going, but he thought he might be ready to find out. Jean was gone, it was time to accept it, and maybe get on with his life…

"Back – sorry about that, I got stopped on my way back."

"No problem, I was just thinking." He typed

"Thinking that could be dangerous." She typed.

"Yeah…"

"So where were we last night?" He nearly choked on his whiskey…she knew exactly where they'd NOT gone last night

"I believe you were trying to talk me out of my pants…." He typed, grinning as he did it.

"NO…you LOST the bet…"

"I didn't either…" He argued, but he knew he was going to lose; he always did when it came to strip trivia.

"OFF with 'em buddy boy." The little devil next to the end just made him grin.

"Fine…." He typed…" here they are…live with my Taz boxers in your face."

"TAZ boxers – and YOU couldn't remember Wile E. Koyote's middle name was Englibert. ROFLMAO!"

"Next question – and if I remember correctly it was for your BRA! Name Procul Harem's number one song?"

"HEY! No song trivia."

"NO! Answer it."

"SHIT!"

"Thirty Seconds – and you owe me a bra."

"I have NO clue….."

"Give up?"

"Yes…."

"Make it good…."

"…takes one shoulder strap down onto her arm and then the other before reaching behind her, leaning forward toward the computer screen, giving you a good look at her cleavage while she unfastens the hooks slowly one at a time before sliding her hands back forward and cupping her breasts as she pulls the cups away revealing nipples already half hardened in anticipation…"

It wasn't just her nipples hardening …that was HOT damn it.

"So what was the answer?"

"Answer – what answer?" He was still reading over her giving up her bra….again.

"To the question, dumb ass…"

"Oh 'A Wider Shade of Pale' "

"Your turn. What do you have left on anyway…?" She asked.

"One sock, my boxers and my glasses."

"Okay – for the BOXERS. What was the Guinness Book of World Records record for the number of swords swallowed and twisted and when was it set?"

"WHAT!"

"Thirty Seconds or I get the boxers and YOU have to make it GREAT!" Not only was she challenging him – but his writing ability too damn it. Where was St. John when he needed him?

"Fine – I admit I have no fucking clue…." He typed…

"Give them up stud muffin." She typed back…the string of smilies glaring at him.

"Fine…give me a second." He typed back

He sat there with his hands over the keyboard trying to decide how to let her know he wanted this to go further without scaring her right out of IM's…

"…stands up and slips his fingers into the waistband of the boxers, turns with his back to the computer and slips them slowly down his hips, wiggling slightly to free them from the…evidence of his interest and slowly drops them down his thighs to the floor, picking them up with one toe and dropping them on the pile of clothing next to the chair, turns back to the computer, the tip of his erection brushing against the bottom dimple of his bellybutton."

"WOW!...WOW!...ummm WOW!." She typed back.

"Answer?" He typed…letting the blush fade from his face.

"ummm Answer?"

"To the question?"

"ohh.. uuhhh.. yeah…nine in 1998." She typed back.

"Problem…?"

"No."

"Okay – my turn…what do you have left...?"

"My thong…and one thigh high." She typed.

"I'll take all the marbles." He typed back.

"I just bet you will…" he nearly jumped out of his seat at that.

"You want to just skip the question?"

"And do what?"

"I don't know…" He typed back - and it was honest he really had no idea how to take this further. That wasn't true, he had definite ideas, but he didn't know if it would scare her off. He'd never done this before – well just a couple times with Jean when she was at a conference and it hadn't worked out great, and he'd ended up worse off than before they started.

"Well…I could…umm give me a second to come up with something." She typed.

"No offense but you already got something up … "he typed back.

"Funny – haha." She typed. He waited, wondering if he'd really scared her off. Then he saw the 'typing a message' on the bottom of the screen.

"…drops down on her knees in front of your chair and scrapes her fingernails up your thighs and around your hips before gently brushing her long black hair over your hips and thighs…her tongue making lazy circles up from the base of your cock to the tip and back down over and over…she feels your hands clenching in her hair and she digs her fingernails in until you release her, never quitting the slow teasing of your cock with her mouth." He nearly fell out of his chair. He was at a complete loss on how to respond…and then his fingers seemed to do it of their own accord.

"…clenches your hair again...a low moan ripping from his throat as you take him fully into your mouth. He tries not to buck against you, wanting to be buried deep in your throat, but not wanting to hurt you…his hands clench in rhythm with your movements as he throws his head back, eyes closed savoring every second."

He'd never been able to get Jean to do that, not in reality or in a cyber environment and he could only imagine what it felt like. She'd been the first woman he'd been with, and he'd never strayed - not once. He'd always WANTED to know, just once, what it felt like, but it wasn't in her comfort zone.

"…slips you out of her mouth, trailing her lips up your chest, the salty tang of your pre-cum on her tongue as she stands up and slips the thong down her hips and eases down onto your lap, her legs wrapping around your waist as she positions herself and sheathes you completely inside her, a whimpering moan escaping her lips as you fill her completely."

He stopped a second, something about that was familiar…almost too familiar. He'd seen something like that before, but where? And then it hit him…he'd confiscated Jubilee's journal last week. She'd been writing in it instead of paying attention in a staff meeting. She'd written something very similar on the page it had been open to before he closed it. He'd tried to ignore it but the image was just too vivid and he'd blushed through the whole rest of the staff meeting, trying to hide just how affected he had been.

He was going to get that little mall rat if it was the last thing he did, playing around with him like this. Then it hit him – she had no idea it was HIM!...He sat there trying to decide if he should just come clean and tell her, or let her hang herself.

"You there?"

"Yeah…just ummm…distracted."

"Oh, girlfriend walk in?" She typed. That made his decision for him.

"No – she's dead."

"OHHH SHIT! I am so sorry…Damn, why didn't you tell me. God now I am totally embarrassed and… OH GOD!"

"It's okay; she died last year – that whole Alcatraz thing. I wasn't even here when it happened. It's a long story." He responded.

He waited to see if she'd figure it out, and almost hoped she wouldn't. He sat there staring at the screen waiting for an answer…and it came from the door, with a loud PAFF and lots of sparkling lights…

"YOU LOUSY SON OF A BITCH!"

"Jubes…now wait … I didn't…" And that's when he noticed what she was wearing or rather WASN'T wearing…she was standing there in nothing but a single thigh high and he was still wearing all of his clothing.

"You couldn't even play the GAME right you JERK!" She shouted at him, sparkles flying from her fingers in her anger.

"Alright – I normally do –but tonight I was just…what are you pissed about THAT for?" He shouted back. Shouted, she was the only person who got him angry enough to shout, hell she was the only person who got him angry enough to CARE…

"YOU…ASS!" She shouted and sent another barrage of plasma his direction.

Her face was flushed and angry and he ducked the plasma without once taking his eyes off of her heaving chest and the neatly trimmed curls at the apex of her thighs…he rushed her, pinning her to the wall next to the door as he slammed the door closed. He didn't say a word, just took possession of her mouth, one as he snaked the fingers of his free hand through her hair, holding her in place for his mouth.

"mmmmmm…." She moaned against him, her hands sliding under his shirt, her nails scraping at his back as he ground his hips against her. One of her hands slipped down and dug her nails into his ass through his slacks and he groaned, grinding harder against her. Her hair was still clenched in one fist, the other hand kneading one breast, thumb grazing over her nipple as it hardened against his hand.

The hand on his back worked its way to the front, and unfastened his pants and he moaned at the release of pressure against his throbbing cock. God he wanted to be inside her…and then her legs wrapped around him and she guided him to her opening. He didn't argue, just let himself slide into her welcoming warmth, and groaned. He hadn't had sex in over a year, and his body wasn't ready for anything prolonged. He thrust against her, the wall giving him penetration he wasn't prepared for. He let go of her hair and slipped that hand between them, finding her clit hard and ready for his touch. He teased her gently and she bucked hard against him, his mouth swallowing her whimper of surprise and need.

She pulled back from his lips. "DAMN Scott!!!! Don't STOP!"

He just grinned and kissed her again. Her body bucked again and she actually screamed as she came. He moaned as her muscles milked his cock inside her and he let out a low groan as he followed her.

They leaned on the wall, breathing heavy for a second…and he didn't want to move. With Jean it had been slow and easy and always tender. He leaned against her shoulder as she slowly slid her legs back to the floor and he slipped out of her and slowly let her go.

"Damn…" She breathed against his cheek.

"Sorry…" He started to pull away, suddenly not only embarrassed but deeply ashamed of his lack of control.

"For what…"

"God…this…" He stammered.

"Don't you DARE apologize to me for this." She started to shout.

"I'm not – Jubes…I…you were a student…"

"And now I'm not…"

"I know…I just…didn't think of you that way…and…"

"And WHAT!" She shouted at him.

"Don't do that." He said calmly.

"Why not…"

"Because when you get angry and yell like that – it…"

"It what."

"It's a turn on alright…" He shouted back. "Damn it, I never…"

"You and JEAN never had ANGER sex…" Jubes said, suddenly laughing.

"Jean and I didn't do a lot of things." He said…and for the first time didn't feel like he was betraying her memory saying it.

"Like what?" Suddenly Jubilee was grinning, and that grin was more dangerous to his control than her shouting at him.

"ummmm…I…why don't we get cleaned up and…ummm…." He suddenly felt self conscious standing there mostly dressed, his pants hanging open, and his body already trying to respond to her again.

"Hot shower sounds good." She grinned. "But no CHEATING! I swear to GOD…if you say you are going to strip damn it STRIP."

"Fine…" He snapped and dropped his pants and boxers to the ground and pulled his polo over his head. She wanted him naked by God he'd get naked.

"DAMN! You were hiding THAT under all those preppy clothes. "He groaned as she ran her hands over his back and ass. "There IS a man inside the Boy Scout." She whispered against his ear, and then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the shower.


End file.
